1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light producing devices and more particularly relates to light producing devices having clips to facilitate attachment of such devices.
2. Related Art
As is well known, light producing devices such as flashlights are typically configured to be hand held. Light producing devices may also be configured to attach to an article of clothing such as a user's shirt pocket, helmet, or belt. Light producing devices may be configured to attach to a weapon, such as a firearm. A clip may be used to facilitate the attachment of a light producing device to an article of clothing or to facilitate the mounting of a light producing device to a weapon or the like.
Unfortunately, the contemporary clips used to facilitate such attachment have various limitations. In some instances, it may be beneficial to remove the clip from the light producing device. This may be useful to better facilitate hand holding of the light producing device, to facilitate maintenance or repair of the light producing device, or for storage/transportation of the light producing device, for example.
However, contemporary clips may be difficult to remove. Moreover, many contemporary flashlights have a tail cap at the back end thereof. The use of such a tail cap makes it difficult to provide a removable clip and thus undesirably inhibits the replacement of parts. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting device that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies discussed above.